cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 16)
The sixteenth season '''of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore premiered on January 29, 2016. The season introduced one new participant and nineteen returning veterans, keeping the roster at twenty participants. Production In this season of UHC, it is free-for-all until the end of second episode. In the third episode and onward, after a player sees another player, the two are then formed to make one team. This gamemode is carried through the entire duration of the season. In the event that a teammate dies, the surviving player may team with another solo player, however, the former team is broken and is replaced by the new team. In addition, if the new team is victorious, the former dead teammate will not be counted as a winner due to their no inclusion into the new team. The participants are scattered across a 2000x2000 map with a shrinking border. Every episode a new scenario will enter the game, after each episode, the scenario will end and will change 5 seconds into the next episode. Strength II potions are disabled once more. Graser10 organised the season and intro sequence was made by FinsGraphics, with an unknown song and artist. The server hosting and plugins are provided by PlayCubeSMP. The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continues to be 20 minutes long, like previous seasons. 'Twists *Episode 1: Food CutClean. *Episode 2: Ore CutClean. *Episode 3: First person found = Team; Diamond, Gold, and XP are doubled. *Episode 4: Nether enabled for the episode, can't enter/exit after. *Episode 5: The nether has been disable; Mining diamonds is no longer possible; Feather drop rates are increased Episodes : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 16)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants 'Roster' 'Teams' For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players. Bold indicates a newcome; other contestants are considered veterans. Teams became active in the beginning of the third episode and onward. This section will continously be updated as some players are still solo. *8BitHomo *Graser10 *Pokediger1 *StrauberryJam *FinsGraphics *Kiingtong *Huahwi *MrMitch361 *NoBoomGaming *TYBZI *TheCampingRusher *Vasehh This team is disbanded due to HyperCraft's elimination. *HyperCraft (Hyperdarkness) *Grapeapplesauce *HeyImBee *PrivateFearless *CreeperFarts *Grapeapplesauce 'Solo' *'CurtPvP ' *DfieldMark *Tofuugaming Summary TBA Elimination Kills Trivia *During the end credits of the fifteenth season montage, it gave the viewers a hint the next season would return soon.Cube UHC Season 15 Montage (16:48) *In the second season of Cube vs. H3M UHC, Dfield and Rusher talked about Rusher experiencing bad luck against skeletons during Season 16, which Dfield stops as the season hasn't been released yet.Cube vs. H3M (6:28) **This was also present in Huahwi's first episode of Cube vs. H3M S2, when Huahwi mentioned to "scare Graser again."Huahwi scaring Graser early on happens in this season of Cube UHC. *MrMitch's thumnail artist revealed a thumbnail for his first episode of the season. This tweet has been deleted since it surfaced. MrMitch Leaker *This is the first even-numbered season to be played in free-for-all instead of the usual team season. **However, free-for-all lasts from the first episode to second episode. From the third episode and onwards, teams are active. An addition to this, if a teammate is eliminated, the surviving teammate may form another team with another solo player. *The intro sequence is the shortest one ever produced with 8 seconds in total. According to LearningMonkey, the host of the server, Fin didn't have time to make a full intro before PAX South.S16 Intro Short **This is also the first season to not contain names of the participants or the participants themselves in the intro. **LearningMonkey also confirmed that the season was rushed as he only had 22 hours to code in the plugins for the twist. *Three Cube UHC participants will reach their 100th episode of Cube UHC by the end of the season. **StrauberryJam reached this achievement during the 2nd episode. **Grapeapplesauce reached this achievement during the 3rd episode. **TheCampingRusher reached this achievement during the 4th episode. *This season has also had the longest elapsed time for no deaths, as MrMitch, who died first, did not die until 66 minutes and 43 seconds were elapsed. Gallery 'Intro Sequence' S16 - Crating Table.png|Intro - Crafting Table S16 - Furnace.png|Intro - Furnace S16 - Enchanting Tabel.png|Intro - Enchanting Table UHC S16 Logo.png|Season 16 Logo 'Thumbnails' S16 - 8Bit Thumb.jpg S16 - Bee Thumb.jpg S16 - Creeper Thumb.jpg S16 - Curt Thumb.jpg S16 - Dfield Thumb.jpg S16 - Grape Thumb.jpg S16 - Graser Thumb.jpg S16 - Huahwi Thumb.jpg S16 - Hyper Thumb.jpg S16 - Kiingtong Thumb.jpg S16 - MrMitch Thumb.jpg S16 - NoBoom Thumb.jpg S16 - Private Thumb.jpg S16 - Straub Thumb.jpg S16 - Tofuu Thumb.jpg S16 - Tybzi Thumb.jpg S16 - Vas Thumb.jpg References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series